Androgens are compounds which stimulate secondary sex characteristics and produce male secondary sex characteristics. The androgen 17 beta-Hydroxyandrost-4-en-3-one, commonly called testosterone, is synthesized in the interstitial (Leydig) cells of the testis in males. The synthesis of testosterone in the Leydig cells during adulthood is mainly controlled by the levels of pituitary luteinising hormone (LH). In females, there are three sources of testosterone biosynthesis. The adrenal glands and the ovaries secrete small quantities of testosterone, and the peripheral metabolism of androstenedione accounts for 50-60% of the daily testosterone production in normal females.
Testosterone exists in two forms in the blood stream: approximately 99% of the testosterone is bound to plasma proteins and the remainder is unbound. At least three serum proteins bind testosterone. Each protein binds testosterone with differing affinities. At physiological concentrations, the hormone is largely bound to a low capacity, high affinity beta-globulin, designated sex hormone binding globulin (SHBG). A smaller fraction is bound to albumin and to cortisol-binding globulin. The structural formula of testosterone and its numbering system is represented below: ##STR1##